


The Real Thing

by Redskybluecherry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Icha Icha Series, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redskybluecherry/pseuds/Redskybluecherry
Summary: His “too cool for school”-attitude combined with the fact that he still hadn’t shown you his face – despite the two of you working together for months and knowing each other for years – had slowly but surely been driving you mad.So you’d done what any sane person would’ve done.You’d developed a plan on how to finally make the calm and collected Kakashi Hatake lose his cool.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 321





	The Real Thing

You weren’t an ungrateful person. Not at all. All things considered, you were fairly satisfied with your life – being a shinobi had its perks, and despite all the hard work and the duties it entailed, you couldn’t (or rather, didn’t want to) imagine doing anything else.  
  
Over the years, you’d seen your fair share of battles, had experienced losses as well as victories, made friends as well as enemies, and recently, you’d finally been granted the rank of Jonin (something you were obviously very proud of).  
  
You _weren’t_ ungrateful.  
  
And yet there was one thing that had always bothered you, if only in the _slightest_ way possible. Recently, as you’d been spending more and more time with the person who was the cause of said _little_ feeling of displeasure, naturally, it had gotten worse.  
  
A _lot_ worse.  
  
It wasn’t like you didn’t like Kakashi Hatake. In fact, you’d admired him for many years, and now, that you had the chance to work with him, you’d initially been excited – _happy,_ even.  
  
But there was something about the masked Shinobi you just couldn’t quite stand, something which unnerved you, like a little open wound which just wouldn’t heal up – not deep enough to hurt, and yet still leaving you feeling a constant, annoying sting.  
  
From what you’d heard (of course you’d never been brave enough to ask him yourself, the two of you weren’t that close), he’d experienced some of the most horrible things any human being could potentially go through, so you weren’t all that surprised he was emotionally jaded. And yet he was still able to laugh at jokes and, occassionally, let loose like everyone else.  
  
But he _never_ , not once, lost his composure. At least not in your presence. Nothing seemed to faze him – most of the time, he acted like he didn’t have a care in the world! Even when his “eternal rival”, Gai, tried to rile him up or outclass him, he didn’t seem affected by it, not even a little bit.  
  
It was driving you positively crazy.  
  
You didn’t even know why you were so upset about it, it wasn’t like he owed you anything, the two of you were just colleagues – _friendly_ colleagues, yes, but there hadn’t ever been anything more between you.  
  
Well okay, a few months back, when you’d been a _little_ younger and a _tad_ bit more naïve, you’d tried to hit on him while you’d been… _slightly_ inebriated, and instead of sparing you embarassment by simply turning you down politely or taking advantage of the situation ~~( _not that you would’ve wanted him to do that… or still fantasized about what could’ve happened if he had… Nope!),_~~ Kakashi had acted like he hadn’t had any idea of what you’d been trying to tell him, making you feel like a total idiot.  
  
And then he had proceeded to ignore you for the rest of the evening. As if you were nothing but a nuisance.  
  
Okay, so he wasn’t interested in you in _that way_ , so what? It hadn’t been necessary for him to be such an ass about it, really.  
  
Ever since then, neither of you had brought it up again, and while you had simply been afraid of doing so, you figured he had either forgot about it or just couldn’t care less – which only added to your infuriation.  
  
_Maybe_ you still held a grudge against him for acting like he had back then – but it wasn’t like you were still upset about it, or like you were still attracted to him.  
  
You had moved on from that ridiculous crush long ago.  
  
_~~At least that’s what you told yourself after each mission spent in close proximity to him. If only not to lose your mind.~~_  
  
Since you’d started working with Kakashi, you’d also started to notice a few things about him. It wasn’t like you were _deliberately_ watching him, but when you the two of you were out on missions that spanned several days, having only each other as company made getting to know one another pretty much inevitable.  
  
What was rubbing you the wrong way was how _nothing_ seemed to upset the guy.  
  
Some dangerous opponent with a clear intention to kill? He’d stay calm and assess the situation, the perfect shinobi.  
  
Someone tried to crack a joke at his expense? He made it seem like he either hadn’t heard, or didn’t care.  
  
Some women tried to throw themselves at him on the rare occasion the two of you had to stop at an inn? He kept a straight face, as if it didn’t affect him at all.  
  
It wasn’t like he was deliberately arrogant or cocky, but underneath that aloof exterior, you were pretty sure he was silently having a laugh at everbody else’s expense.  
  
His “too cool for school”-attitude combined with the fact that he still hadn’t shown you his face – despite the two of you working together for months and knowing each other for years – had slowly but surely been driving you mad.  
  
So you’d done what any sane person would’ve done.  
  
_~~Act your age and just forget about the whole thing?~~_  
  
_~~Hahahaha.~~_  
  
You’d developed a plan on how to finally make the calm and collected Kakashi Hatake lose his cool.  
  
It was the _perfect_ plan. You even had a few back-ups, in case it wouldn’t work out the first time ( _or you’d feel sadistic enough to try again_ ).  
  
After interviewing several of Kakashi’s friends and colleagues, you’d managed to find – nothing.  
  
But then, as luck would have it, while you’d been drowning your sorrows in sake and feasting on some delicious ramen, one of his former students, Naruto, had helped you out.  
  
The young man had been able to recall _one_ distinct instance of Kakashi getting really, _really_ embarassed. _Flustered_ , even.  
  
Your inner dark, sadistic demons had howled with remorseless glee as Naruto recounted the event, a devious plan already forming inside your mind.  
  
Finally, you wouldn’t feel like a total idiot everytime you had to spend time with him, wouldn’t feel like you weren’t fit to be his equal.  
  
Finally.  
  
Trying not to let your excitement show, you made your way to the training ground, where Kakashi and you would usually meet up in between missions to practice some techniques.  
  
“Good Morning, Kakashi-senpai!” you greeted him, sounding just a little bit more excited than usual.  
  
Kakashi raised his visible brow slightly as he looked up from his copy of _Icha Icha Tactics_. “You seem eager today,” he said, sounding slightly amused.  
  
_Ok. Keep calm. Don’t ruin this._  
  
“I’m just excited because it’s such a beautiful day, don’t you think?” you said, grinning widely.  
  
He made an unintelligible noise behind his mask before positioning himself across from you, getting ready for your first match.  
  
A few hours of exhausting training later, the two of you were done with training and seemingly ready to go home.  
  
Kakashi waved his hand lazily before turning around to walk away, the copy of his favourite novel already back between his hands.  
  
_Now._  
  
“Kakashi-senpai, wait, I wanted to ask you something!” you called out, quickly walking up to him. He turned around, eyebrow slightly raised once more, clearly unsure as to what you’d want.  
  
Usually, the two of you immediately went your separate ways after a mission or a training session had ended. After your … _drunken advances_ , you figured asking him to spend time together during your free time would only cause you more humilitation, since he clearly wasn’t interested.  
  
As soon as you caught up with him, you stood right in front of him, putting on your best innocent expression and started playing with your hair.  
  
He squinted his eye, now clearly alert to your unusual behavior.  
  
“What is it, (Y/N)?”  
  
You bit down on your bottom lip, before looking directly at him.  
  
“You know, Kakashi-senpai, I always see you reading those books and I’ve been wondering what it is about them that’s so interesting to you.”  
  
His eyes widened slightly, though only for a short moment.  
  
“I just, uhm, wanted to ask you if you’d… maybe… read it aloud for me?”  
  
At first, it seemed like he hadn’t registered your words at all. And then, suddenly, you became witness to something you’d never imagined you’d see: Kakashi of the Sharingan, the famous Copy Ninja, was _blushing._  
  
_Blushing._  
  
You couldn’t just let this moment go by. So innocently licked your lips before uttering:  
  
“Or maybe,… we could… read it together?”  
  
Before, only his cheeks had been coloured a soft pink. Now, his entire face was quickly taking the colour or a ripe tomato. It was _glorious._  
  
_And, though you wouldn’t ever admit it, pretty damn cute._  
  
And as if the sight hadn’t been enough, he was apparently unable to form a coherent sentence, as well.  
  
“Ah- uhm, No, I mean- W-Why would you-? Uhm. I-I have to leave. S-See you next time, (Y/N)!”  
  
And just like that, he was gone.  
  
As soon as you were done laughing, you decided that _no_ , certainly weren’t done teasing Kakashi and _yes_ , you’d certainly put those back-up plans to good use.  
  
  
  
  
**A few days later…**  
  
Ever since your last training session (or what had happened afterwards, really), Kakashi had been avoiding you like the plague.  
  
After he hadn’t shown up at the training grounds for two days in a row ( _yes_ , you knew about his infamous tardiness, but after waiting for about 5 hours, you figured he wouldn’t be showing up), you’d initially wanted to seek him out.  
  
But then, on the third day, Gai had shown up instead, telling you that apparently, his eternal rival was ill and bedridden, and therefore unable to show up.  
  
Well, well.  
  
So Kakashi Hatake hoped he could just avoid dealing with you until you’d somehow forgotten about what had happened?  
  
_You certainly wouldn’t let that happen._  
  
It was a nice, sunny day, and the streets of Konoha were buzzing with life. Getting to Kakashi’s apartment without being seen in your current _attire_ was virtually impossible, so you’d decided to put on a dark cloak, hoping no one would recognize you on the short way there.  
  
Why were you taking such precautionary measures?  
  
Well, while Konoha’s society wasn’t necessarily narrow-minded, the outfit you were wearing would still be considered _positively scandalous_.  
  
After your last encounter with Kakashi, you’d decided to step it up a little bit – if only to see how far you’d actually be able to go before… well, you didn’t really know _what_ was supposed to happen should you eventually take things _too_ far, but that didn’t keep you from wanting to find out.  
  
Something about Kakashi just made you want to escalate things.  
  
As you quickly made your way throught the streets, you couldn’t keep your heartbeat from speeding up and your body from heating up ever so slightly.  
  
_What was he going to say? How would he react?_  
  
  
  
  
Kakashi tiredly stretched his arms as he started to do some simple exercises within the confinement of his room.  
  
Reading _Icha Icha_ novels all day was nice enough, but he was sowly but surely getting annoyed at having to stay home.  
  
What the hell had you been thinking, acting like that, asking him those things? Just the thinking about it made his face feel uncomfortably hot beneath his mask.  
  
He let out an exasperated groan. Just when he’d thought he’d built up a professional relationship with you, just when he’d thought he’d finally gotten over those… innapropriate thoughts, you had to do something like that and ruin everything he’d thought he’d accomplished within the last few months.  
  
He prided himself on being professional, on keeping his personal feelings strictly separated from his duties as a Shinobi, and yet you made it so damn difficult to-  
  
  
_Knock Knock Knock._  
  
Startled by the sound, Kakashi walked over to his door, wondering who would visit him despite him asking Gai to tell everyone he was sick.  
  
When he opened the door, he couldn’t help but let out a small, high-pitched sound of shock.  
  
Because, right before his eyes, were you, biting your lip and playing with your hear just like you’d done the last time.  
  
Except this time, you weren’t wearing your Jonin uniform.  
  
You were wearing something he was very familiar with, albeit for completely _unprofessional_ reasons.  
  
You were dressed up as one of the protagonists of the _Icha Icha_ novels, wearing one of the most memorable outfits of the entire series.  
  
It wasn’t outrageous, per se, but the way it accentuated your curves and complimented your figure certainly made it way too… _noticable_ to be worn in public.  
  
He swallowed, feeling his entire body quickly heat up at the sight. And yet he couldn’t bring himself to look away, especially not when you were looking up at him like _that_ …  
  
“Hello, Kakashi-Senpai. I just wanted to see if you were feeling better.” You slowly but surely stepped forward, bringing yourself closer to him in the process.  
  
If he’d been burning up before, he was about to explode now. Sweat started to run down his neck, and his mind certainly wasn’t helping either _ ~~, conjuring up images of how your dress would look like on his bedroom floor~~_  
  
Rendered speechless and yet still unable to take his eyes off you, he tried to come up with a reply, yet you beat him to it.  
  
“I was just wondering, maybe it would make you feel better if I read your favourite book to you, I’ve finally managed to get a copy myself.” Smiling, you looked up at him expectantly.  
  
“I-uhm, t-that’s really nice of you, (Y/N), b-but I- I need to rest. Goodbye.”  
  
Not giving you the chance to say anything else, he quickly shut his door before sinking down to the floor, burying his face in his hands.  
  
While he was trying ~~and failing~~ to banish all images of you in _that dress_ from his mind, he was still able to hear your receding giggles on the other side of the door.  
  
  
  
  
**About a week later…**  
  
It was madness.  
  
Your plan had worked out perfectly, _twice_ , and while it had happened, it had felt _glorious._  
  
Still, you couldn’t help but feel slightly… unsatisfied.  
  
Kakashi had kept on avoiding you ever since you’d shown up at his door, and while his flustered reactions had been nothing short of adorable, your feelings of euphoria hadn’t lasted, instead leaving you with an incredible need for… more.  
  
Seeing Kakashi all worked up and flustered because of you was all but addictive – originally, this was supposed to have been a one time thing.  
  
But the idea of going back to the way things had been _before_ was… less than appealing.  
  
Maybe, just _maybe_ you could get away with one more attempt at making him blush. It wasn’t like you were hurting Kakashi, right? It was just a little fun between… _friends._  
  
You sighed. Before, this had just been a game to you, nothing more. But now, it seemed like you were making up excuses to somehow, no matter how, get more of Kakashi’s attention.  
  
And if you were being honest with yourself, the way you couldn’t stop thinking about him was anything but platonic.  
  
Then again, the way his eyes had wandered over you hadn’t come across as indifferent, either.  
  
_Was there a chance he returned your feelings after all?_  
  
Shaking your head, you mentally scolded yourself for entertaining such an absurd idea.  
  
_Of course he’s not interested, are you losing your mind?!_  
  
Either way, you knew you wouldn’t get over your crush by wallowing in self-pity.  
  
Maybe seeing Kakashi blush because of you for one last time would be enough to finally satisfy your traitorous mind.  
  
You’d had a small run-in with him at Lady Tsunade’s office yesterday, and even though things had been highly awkward at first, the two of you had actually managed to make small talk, scheduling a training session for today in the process.  
  
Gathering all your courage, you left your house to meet up with Kakashi.  
  
  
  
  
**A little later…**  
  
You had no idea what was going on.  
  
During the entirety of training, Kakashi had repeatedly initiated _way more_ physical contact than usual.  
  
Somebody else might have missed it, but not you, and God, was it driving you crazy.  
  
When he helped you get up after you’d fallen, he let his fingers graze the palm of your hand ever so softly, when he showed you the perfect stance for a certain technique, he let his warm hands rest on your hips just a little bit longer than necessary.  
  
And still, his face was completely impassive, not giving you any hint of what he was thinking.  
  
Normally, you were pretty damn good at keeping a straight face, no matter the situation. But having Kakashi, your long-time _~~not so~~_ secret crush getting just a little handsy?  
  
There was nothing _normal_ about _that_.  
  
And though he didn’t say anything, you _knew_ he had to have noticed the way your face got increasingly more red with everytime he let his hands linger on your form, how you seemed way more worn out by training than usual, how you couldn’t even word a correct sentence half the time he was addressing you.  
  
And then, while you were taking a break to drink some water, it hit you: He was turning the tables on you. This cheeky, sadistic, _~~infuriatingly attractive~~_ bastard had realized what you’d been doing, and now he was doing the same _to you!_  
  
_But what were you supposed to do, call him out on it? You’d seem like the biggest hypocrite ever to walk the earth!_  
  
Suddenly, your thoughts were interrupted when you felt soft, warm fabric grazing your earlobe as well as your neck.  
  
“Maa, I was wondering whether you were still interested in _reading together_ , (Y/N). If you want to, we could _act out_ some of our favourite scenes."  
  
Unable to keep yourself from gasping, you quickly turned around to face Kakashi, whose visible eye betrayed no emotion.  
  
“K-Kakashi-senpai, well, I-uhm, I-“  
  
He chuckled, a warm, soft sound, yet you still managed to detect just the slightest hint of smugness on his face.  
  
And then he leaned in, letting his masked lips brush against your neck, then your earlobe, making you bite your lip in hopes of not whimpering pathetically.  
  
“Don't start what you can't finish.”  
  
He was looking at you, his eyes glimmering with amusement and something else, something you couldn’t name, and yet it made your mouth go dry and your body feel like it was burning up.  
  
_This was it. This was your chance. It was now or never._  
  
With your heart racing at a million beats per second, you leaned forward to softly press your mouth against the outline of his lips.  
  
You could see his eyes widening, but before you could pull away, he’d already let his hands rest on your hips, pulling them against his while pressing his masked lips more firmly against yours, causing you to let out a small moan.  
  
The fabric was warm and slightly damp against your mouth, and more than anything, you wanted to take it off and feel his actual skin against yours, but you wouldn’t complain. Not when the man you’d been pining over for so long was finally touching you, _kissing_ you.  
  
Only when your lungs started to burn did you pull away, giving both of you a chance to breathe.  
  
He rested his forehead against yours, letting his fingers graze your neck.  
  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this,” he muttered, his voice low and husky.  
  
“That makes two of us” you replied.  
  
As you stayed there, holding each other and making out for an indefinite amount of time, not just him and not just you, but both of you were blushing like idiots.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere nearby, behind a tree:  
  
“I knew it! Finally Kakashi-sensei has got himself a girlfriend!”  
  
“THE POWER OF YOUTH STRIKES AGAIN!”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this fandom, so bear with me!  
> As always, thanks for reading.<3


End file.
